Mia Ausa
|JP Voice Actor=Yoko Asada 淺田 葉子 }} Mia Ausa is a playable character in Lunar: The Silver Star and its remakes. She lives in the flying city of Vane, along with her mother, Lemia Ausa. She is next in her family to lead the Magic Guild. Story As a Child, Mia would often see Ghaleon in walks around the gardens of Vane, she later commented that he had changed completely before the party duels Ghaleon. She is also knew Jessica prior to the events of the first Lunar game. Sometime recently before the events in the first Lunar game, Mia notices her mother Lemia has begun acting strangely, whereas she was once a kind and just leader of the guild, she now imprisons others for the slightest criticism, and also has grown cold to Mia herself. She convinces Alex and Nash to help her unravel the truth, and also gets the mirror of Althena from the Star Tower to aid in this quest. After journeying to a forbidden room in the Crystal Tower of Vane, she shines the mirror on her “mother.” The illusion vanishes, and it is immediately revealed that her mother was being impersonated by Xenobia, who then escapes. Later on, after Ghaleon reveals his true nature by killing Quark, and Xenobia kidnaps Luna, Alex returns to Vane. Mia and Nash reveal to him that they found the real Lemia, who was locked up in the dungeons, and has amnesia. Mia joins Alex for the rest of his quest. The only notable omission is when she and Jessica are sick in Pao. When Nash returned from his triple-cross to gather intelligence on how the Vile Tribe leaves and enters the frontier, Mia forgives him and encourages Alex to do the same. Throughout the game, it is not-subtly-at-all hinted at that Nash has a crush on Mia. Mia never openly reciprocates his interest in the game, but the fact that they are seen researching together in the end credits, and the continued existence of the Ausa dynasty in Lunar: Eternal Blue (as personified by Lemina and Miria Ausa) imply that she and Nash eventually became a couple. Remake differences In the Lunar remakes, Mia, Alex, and Nash find a prisoner in the dungeons, who accompanies them to confront Mia’s “mother” (again really Xenobia.) In this version, the mirror does not reveal Xenobia’s true form, but it does awaken the prisoner’s memory that she is really Lemia, and consoles Mia. Eventually Xenobia realizes that further acting is futile , so she and her remake only sisters reveal their true forms and escape. In the remakes, Nash deliberately helped Ghaleon hinder Alex’s quest, thinking that his former master was invincible, and doing so was the only way to help keep Mia safe. When Mia found this out, she reveals a previously unseen violent side, slaps Nash and screams at him. The party then fights Nash in a robotic suit that made him fight the heroes against his will, and he rejoins after his defeat. In this version, Mia says at the ending that she sees him only as a friend, but again, the existence of Lemina and Miria in Lunar 2 hint that they still became a couple. Personality Mia is a very shy, withdrawn young lady. Often very deep in her studies, she doesn't have too many social skills, but makes friends quite easily with her kindness. She immediately befriends Alex and Nall, wanting to leave Vane behind due to her mother's tyranny over her life and to take on an adventure. Later, she helps the party to get into the Star Tower and joins in the attempt to rescue Luna from the Vile Tribe. Mia was apparently friends with Nash and Jessica before Alex met her. In the Lunar remakes, Mia has a rarely seen violent side that only manifests itself when Nash betrays the heroes. In Battle Mia's main means of attack is using her arsenal of fire and ice spells, since her physical attacks are too weak to be very effective. Using both elements, she has spells that can hit either single enemies, groups, or all of them. She also has support spells which increase an ally's attack power or physical defense. Other than her lack of ability to do much physical damage, another weakness she has is that she cannot take much damage either. She is best kept in the back to avoid getting injured. ''Silver Star Story Complete'' Trivia *Mia Ausa is the ancestor of Lemina Ausa. *It may not seem like it, but Mia actually has the largest breasts among the party members; yes, even larger than Ramus'.http://www.lunarsilverstarharmony.com/ Ramus is probably a 40 C; Mia is a 36 DD. Gallery Image:MiaSCDPortrait.png Image:SSCMiaPortrait.gif Image:MiaPose.jpg Image:Miabrom1.jpg Image:Miabrom2.jpg Image:Miabrom3.jpg Image:Miabrom4.jpg Image:OlderMia.jpg